Relic the Pika
Relic the Pika is a Mobian pika and an adventuring archaeologist, who currently resides on Angel Island while researching the ruins there with her assistant Fixit. She is also a friend of Knuckles the Echidna. Appearance Relic is a teal-furred female Pika of average height for a Mobian, roughly equal to Knuckles', with brown eyes. She wears a shoulderless black bodysuit with a long, light-brown jacket and matching gloves, as well as white and brown shoes. Relic also wears a backpack matching her coat and a pair of purple spectacles, and has hair matching her fur that she keeps in a lock that sticks out from her forehead and in a bun at the back of her head. History Sonic Adventure When Angel Island had plummeted from the sky and landed near the Mystic Ruins, Relic was able to visit the island via a boat, where she made the acquaintance of Knuckles the Echidna, who she convinced to let her stay. At some point, she also discovered Fixit, whose origins she was determined to discover. Shattered World Crisis Act One On the peak of the Shattered World Crisis, Knuckles searched for someone who could watch the Master Emerald at the Launch Base Zone located on Angel Island before he went hunting for a Chaos Emerald. Relic and Fixit at the Launch Base Zone were attempting to call the surface of the earth, but were unsuccessful due to limitations of their technology, in which Relic blamed both herself (since she's "ghastly" with computers), and Dr. Eggman (since he overwrote the majority of the data). Relic asked Knuckles if the Island was in danger, mentioning that experiencing it fall into the ocean again wasn't terrifying enough. Knuckles then requested that Relic and Fixit watch the Master Emerald, which the two agreed upon. Relic tried to work with the computer again, but to no avail. Fixit attempted to help her by interfacing himself with the network, but was electrocuted in the process, much to Relic's horror. Fixit informed her that he sensed a strange alien energy emitting from the Mushroom Hill Zone. Relic was confused, but decided to investigate, with the plan to run if anyone tried to assault them. Upon getting there, the energy readings were low, and Relic discovered a strangely colored plant, noting the lack of nutrients the soil possessed. Relic and Fixit decided to collect samples and analyze them at the Flying Battery Wreckage. They left, unaware that they were being watched. After Fixit restored the power in the Flying Battery, Relic analyzed the samples with a computer. Fixit reported that the database could not identify these samples, making Relic concerned that these samples were not from their planet. Relic headed back to Angel Island, where she found Knuckles, Tikal, and Chip with the Chaos Emerald in hand. After a brief talk with Tikal, Relic told Knuckles that Angel Island could be in the middle of an alien invasion. While Tikal took Knuckles' new companion Chip to the Hidden Palace for safety, Relic met with Knuckles and Fixit to discuss how they might address the invasion. Their musings were then interrupted by the arrival of Team Dark, who were seeking the aliens who had violated the island: Eclipse the Darkling and the Dark Arms. To her shock, Rouge the Bat immediately came to suspect that Relic was Knuckles' girlfriend, and Relic questioned whether the Echidna had indicated as much to others. Following the awkward encounter, it was decided that Knuckles would take Rouge and E-123 Omega in search of the aliens, while Relic and Fixit would remain on Shrine Isle with Shadow the Hedgehog. Eclipse promptly arrived and attempted to seize the Emerald, and Shadow was forced to do battle with him. He managed to achieve victory, only to decide that it was necessary to move the Master Emerald to a G.U.N. facility to keep it from Eclipse. Relic opposed this action, but Knuckles' objection came in the form of challenging Shadow to a fight. Firmly on Knuckles' side, Relic prepared to confront Rouge and Omega despite her lack of combat ability, but Rouge surprised her by being reasonable and agreeing that Knuckles had a say despite Shadow's single-mindedness. Regrettably, the two women and their robot friends were then assaulted by Eclipse and his Dark Arms, who overpowered both Team Dark members. Unable to fight them, Relic and Fixit could only watch as they escaped with the Master Emerald, though fortunately they were able to help Omega and Rouge get back on their feet. After contacting Shadow and Knuckles to alert them of the situation, they entered a hidden control room in order to activate the island's defenses and delay Eclipse long enough for the former foes to intercept him. Knuckles was forced to shatter the Master Emerald, but the island remained airborne as a result of the planet being split, and both the aliens and Team Dark subsequently departed. Despite the ordeals she had faced, Relic volunteered to remain on the island while Knuckles searched for the scattered pieces of the Master Emerald. Act Two After the world was restored, and the Master Emerald returned to Shrine Isle, Relic met Amy Rose. Personality Speaking in a rich English accent, Relic has a tendency to babble aloud and talk too much, something she is not fond of, and has no skills at all with technology. Nevertheless, she always means well and is very helpful, gladly accepting Knuckles' request to watch the Master Emerald. Relic is nerdy and loves her profession in study of ancient and foreign civilizations. She especially gets excited and eager at the opportunity to learn and study more about them, like when she became overly happy at meeting Tikal of the Knuckles Clan and poked Shadow for answers about the Black Arms. See also * Relic the Pika Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:Rodents